Broken
by Crying Without A Single Tear
Summary: Kagome goes to tell Sesshomaru EXTREMELY good news and finds Sesshomau cheating on her...what will she do? *Edited 10/8/2012 I'M CONTINUING IT! Follow the Taishos' as they discover what it means to be a family ! /shot *1-3-2013
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYONE! THIS IS MY FIRST FAN-FICTION THAT I POST ON THIS SITE (OR ON ANY SITE)…SO PLEASE BE NICE…OR NOT…WHATEVER HELPS YOU SLEEP AT NIGHT…**

**DISCLAIMER: YES I ****DO**** OWN INUYASHA *LAWYERS COME RUNNING* -COUGH- YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH…I OWN INUYASHA MANGA -LAUGHS NERVOUSLY- NOT ****INUYASHA****…RUMIKO TAKAHASHI BESTOWS THAT HONOR…**

**ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY!**

***Edit- Oh my gosh... I just realized how horrible this story is... PLEASE FORGIVE ME! And I apologize for the constant POV changes, it's just how the story is written. Also, please forgive me if you read this before and put up with the EXTREMELY horrible grammer. -bows deeply-  
**

Broken

(Kagome's POV)

It was Valentine's Day and obviously I would go visit my husband, Sesshomaru Taisho, at his work and tell him the good news. I was pregnant, and being his mate, that means now I am a hanyou and I could tell if the baby was a boy or a girl. It's a girl. So anyways when I walked into Taisho & Co. I was hit in the face with the scent of female arousal and heard a woman moan my husband's name, so naturally I feared the worst. As I walked closer to my husband's office the scent of want got stronger…a lot stronger. Kami, I was trying hard not to choke on the disgusting scent!

So I put my hand on the doorknob and opened the door a crack. I saw my worst nightmare: my husband on his desk with his secretary Kagura underneath him, both of them with their shirts off, kissing. They were so…involved with each other that they didn't notice me, and suddenly I was glad that Kagura's scent of want was so strong so they wouldn't smell the lone tear trace down my cheek.

I closed the door and ran as fast as I could to my car and raced to our mansion, sobbing all the way home. 'Valentine's Day! Really?' I thought as I slammed the front door closed. I ran up the stairs to our bedroom and pulled out the largest suitcase I had. I had barely packed a few shirts when Sesshomaru walked in, a bored expression on his face. 'Looks like you can only be passionate with Kagura!' I thought angrily.

"Wh-where are you going?" he asked a slight quiver in his voice.

"I'm leaving you; I saw what happened with you and Kagura, IT HURT ME SESSHOMARU! I don't want MY baby getting hurt too!" he didn't answer, he just stood there with a blank expression on his face, his mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out.

"A baby?" he finally said.

"Yes Sesshomaru, a baby girl. And you just lost HER and ME." I said icily.

(Sesshomaru's POV)

A baby? I froze when she said she was pregnant, I tried to form a sentence, but the words couldn't come out. I also didn't know she saw Kagura and I…I would have to break the affair IMMEDIATELY. Family comes first…wait, she just said she was leaving me…what family? As soon as I realized this, I threw the suitcase across the room.

"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME!" I yelled at her.

She looked at me with an expression of terror that broke my heart, and put her arms over her stomach. 'What is she doing?...oh…she's trying to protect the baby.' I thought as I looked at her arms. I reeled back in surprise when I felt an open palm slap across my face in a strength that could only be described as demonic.

"GET AWAY FROM US!" she screamed at me before running away…and I let her go.

(Kagome's POV)

I ran as fast as I could out of there, and Sesshomaru didn't follow me. I guess he was still shocked about the slap. I didn't know where I was going…I just went. Somehow I ended up in front of my best friend Sango's house, Miroku was probably there too…they were married. I walked up to the door, out of the rain, and knocked.

"Hello? Oh hi Kagome! What brings you-" Sango started but cut off when she saw my expression. "I will kill Sesshomaru. What did he do?"she seethed while leading me to the couch. I sat down and tried to explain while sobbing.

"I went to hi-his office to tell him that I was preg-pregnant, and I-I saw him che-cheating on me wi-with his secretary Kagura" I choked out.

The next thing I heard was a gun being loaded. "First, Kagome congratulations on the baby, and second, SANGO! CALM DOWN!" Miroku exclaimed. Sango whispered a few words in his ear and Miroku grabbed a gun too.

"BOTH OF YOU, CALM DOWN!" I exclaimed. "How can we calm down when we know he did this to you? He hurt you and we will do anything to protect you…and the baby." Sango said. I took the guns out of their hands and said

"Thank you, but its not necessary. I think me leaving him was enough…" Or so I thought.

ONE YEAR LATER

(Kagome's POV)

"Sesshomaru Taisho and his fiancée Kagura Miasma will be getting married this spring at the Plaza-" the announcer for StarStruck news was saying before I turned off the TV. I had moved out of Sango's house after I had the baby. Her laugh was like little bells so I named her Rin. Rin was at my mother's for the week so I had been relaxing…as much as I could with all the wedding talk and sympathy I was getting from EVERYONE. Two months after I had left Sesshomaru, he had proposed to Kagura…she said yes, in the tabloids I had been potrayed as the poor, single mother who had a man-slut for a husband, Kagura as the slutty, female dog and Sesshomaru as…well…the man-slut. Well at least Sesshomaru had left Rin and I alone…not a phone call, nothing. The one thing I regret though, is that Rin has this type of family, the broken kind…

**WELL THAT WAS MY STORY, IF YOU WANT ME TO POST THE SEQUEL PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME…OR JUST REVIEW ^_^ **

**I ACCEPT HARSH CRITICISM AS IT WILL HELP MY WRITING,BUT ****NO FLAMES WHATSOEVER****…OH GREAT NOW I'M GETTING ALL SERIOUS =_=;…SOOOOO! THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2:Making Amends

**HI GUYS! SECOND CHAPPIE IS FINALLY UP! OH! I ALMOST FORGOT…**

**THANK YOU TO:**

**loveless an the living fantasy**

**sherry15**

**TD Demon**

**Marquisha **

**gomemaru**

**gigglez30**

**TamaRose**

**Ch3nya**

**Akaneko-Sesshy**

**Hannah Bowers**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! YOU ARE THE ONES WHO KEEP ME WRITING! VIRTUAL COOKIES TO ALL! ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA...IF I DID, KAGOME AND SESSHY WOULD BE TOGETHER...OR INUYASHA AND KAGOME WOULD HAVE KISSED SOONER...OH, AND I WOULD BE RICH...e_e;**

***Edited 10/8/2012  
**

(Kagome's POV)

"Mommy, mommy! Look at my drawing!" Rin excitedly told me.

"WOW! Rin, that's amazing sweetie! Ok now go back to your room and play." I told her with a smile. She ran off, giggling the whole time.

"She is really something else isn't she?" I heard a semi-familiar voice say behind me.

"Yeah, she is re- Get. Out. Of. My. House. Now. Sessh-" I started to say, but was silenced by a pair of lips that I had been craving for so long to crash upon mine, and that's exactly what happened. "Wha- what? NO, you are not taking me back Sesshomaru!"

It took so much willpower to say that rather than kissing him again. Sesshomaru got on his KNEES and looked up at me. "Kagome PLEASE take me back PLEASE!" 'What the hell!?' I thought, obviously confused.

"YOU JASTARD! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE...and back to Kagura..." I yelled, whispering the last words.

"Come on Kagome, let me see her...please, and I don't have anyone to go to...I divorced Kagura...and she took all my money..." he stood up after

saying this, hanging his head.

"Oh, I see. You're just coming for money-" I was saying before Sesshomaru grabbed my collar and pulled it down. On my neck there was a midnight blue crescent moon with a violet butterfly resting on it...it was Sesshomaru's mating mark to me, and it was extremely faded. Sesshomaru brushed his claws across it and I shuddered, just at his touch, the mark brightened up.

Sesshomaru caressed my face and whispered "Much better...we've been away for too long."

I stepped back, the trance broken, and said "And whose at fault for us not being together?" I pointed my finger at him like a five year old and continued "You are at fault, Sesshomaru Taisho, and I hope you're happy because you will NEVER be a part of Rin's life." He looked at me with an expression of...what was that...guilt?

And spoke her name "Rin? That's a beautiful name...we both liked that name, remember?" Somehow when he spoke her name, his eyes softened, and it seemed so natural, her name, coming from his lips. I couldn't help it, I broke down sobbing, two years worth of sadness, pain and anger came out as tears.

~•~•~•~

(Sesshomaru's POV)

Kami, I hate it when she cries...especially when I cause the tears. I pulled her in for a hug, and she started beating my chest with her fists and telling me how horrible I was. "Why did you do it? WHY? Is she prettier? Nicer? Better pleasure?" she cried "Of course not! I only went with her because I didn't find myself worthy to be your husband...I didn't feel worthy touching you, so I tried to fill my desires with that slut...and after you left me there was this huge void that I tried to fill with Kagura...please take me back." I said a tear trickling down my cheek.

I started stroking her hair and whispered soothing words in her ear. "I love you and Rin, Kagome and I will do anything to protect you..." I told her.

"I-" she said but was was cut off.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" a little voice said. I looked up and saw a little girl with brown hair, big brown eyes,a midnight blue crescent on her forehead and little claws and fangs.

'Rin?...' I thought.

~•~•~•~

(Kagome's POV)

As soon as I heard Rin I pulled myself together. "Mommy, who is that person?" Rin asked pointing at Sesshomaru.

I looked at said person and saw him grinning like an idiot, he looked like he was going to burst "I'm your d-" he was saying

before I silenced him with a wave.

I knelt down so that I was at eye level with her, took each of her little hands in my own and said "That's your daddy Rin...". Rin smiled, took her hands out of mine, walked over to Sesshomaru and did the unthinkable.

**Jastard- jerk and bastard**

**(A/N: My friend Abigail thought of this...so I give her FULL credit)**

**SO THERE IS THE SECOND CHAPPIE, HOPED YOU LIKED IT! I AM WRITING THE THIRD AND FINAL CHAPTER NOW …OH AND AN EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS TO TD Demon FOR GIVING ME THE GETTING ON THE KNEES PART…REMEMBER I ACCEPT HARSH CRITISICISM, BUT NO FLAMES, THEY ARE JUST A WASTE OF SPACE…ANYWHO! THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW AND HAVE A GREAT LIFE ^_^**

**RANDOM BLAH BLAH: MY FRIEND TYLER ACTUALLY WANTED TO MAKE THIS STORY VERY PERVERTED…AND I SLAPPED HIM ON THE HEAD (LIGHTLY!)…HE HAS A ****VERY**** DIRTY MIND…SO DO I…BUT NOT AS BAD AS HIM…AND I WON'T BRING MY WRONG THINKING INTO MY WRITING, I WILL ONLY GO AS FAR AS LIMES OR HOMOSEXUAL THEMES IN MY STORIES…SO DON'T WORRY! **

***Edit: Hehehe, I can't promise no yaoi lemons though~  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Help?

**HEY GUYS! THIS IS NOT THE THIRD CHAPTER FOR ^BROKEN^…SO SORRY, ACTUALLY I NEED YOU GUYS TO HELP ME OUT. I NEED TO KILL SOMEONE OFF AND I NEED TO DO IT CREATIVELY…SO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE THEM THERE. AND NO, I WILL NOT TELL YOU WHO IS GETTING KILLED OFF, YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO WAIT. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4: New Beginnings

**HEY GUYS…I HAD FUN WRITING THIS…AND I HAD FUN READING YOUR REVIEWS. SO THANKS! ^_^**

**THANK YOU TO:**

**sherry15**

**loveless an the living fantasy**

**Angel Ayame**

**Ch3nya**

**TD Demon**

**nipi **

**g2fan**

**hidden tears of Grace**

**Juti**

**kate **

**lolzz im bree bree**

**DANY96**

**Megan Consoer**

**SO ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING, HERE IS THE FINAL AND THIRD CHAPTER OF ^BROKEN^…**

(Sesshomaru's POV)

She BIT me! On my leg, my Rin BIT me! I wasn't expecting it so I just looked at her in disbelief, Kagome wasn't expecting it either, so she took a minute to react.

"RIN TAISHO! YOU APOLOGIZE TO YOUR FATHER THIS INSTANT!" she yelled.

"BUT HE HURT MOMMY! HE NEED PUNISH!" Rin yelled back.

"Now, now. I think we can overlook this. I mean, you were crying…" I trailed off as Kagome gave me one of her famous Death Glares.

"Don't tell me how to raise our child Sesshomaru!" she said, turning away from me in embarrassment as she realized what she said.

"You said 'OUR'. Does that mean you take me back?" I said hopefully. Kagome put her index finger to her temple and closed her eyes "No, you will have to work A LOT harder if you back in."

"Fine I will succeed." I said before walking outside.

{After 6 months of begging, babysitting, play dates, fancy dinners, apologies, midnight serenades and just plain old quality time, this was the end result:}

"Rin, kiss your daddy good-bye before he goes to work!" Kagome yelled to Rin, who was in her room. "Bye daddy…you bring me present?" Rin said to her father, Naraku.

**(A/N:WAIT.**

**WTF?**

**WRONG ENDING!**

*types for a little bit*

_**HERE**_** IS THE RIGHT ENDING.)**

{After 6 months of begging, babysitting, play dates, fancy dinners, apologies, midnight serenades and just plain old quality time, this was the end result:}

"Rin, kiss your daddy good-bye before he goes to work!" Kagome yelled to Rin, who was in her room. "Bye daddy…you bring me present?" Rin said to her father, Sesshomaru.

"Bye sweetie, and yes I will bring you a present. I will bring mommy one too, but don't tell her!" Sesshomaru said to a giggling Rin.

"Ok, ok you two. Now go to work Sesshy…we don't want your new secretary having another nervous breakdown…" Kagome scolded.

"Alright, love you guys. See you this afternoon." Sesshomaru said, walking out the door. Rin and Kagome followed him outside and waved good-bye to him as he drove away. 'I'm so happy we got a second chance at this…a new beginning' Kagome thought as she walked inside.

**WELL HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED IT. SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE, AND SHORT CHAPTER. REMEMBER PLEASE REVIEW, BUT NO FLAMES, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS WELCOME.**

**RANDOM BLAH BLAH: I FINALLY SAW THE ^HUNGER GAMES^ TODAY…IT WAS AWESOME! I CRIED SO MANY TIMES -_-;…OH AND I WANT TO LEARN HOW TO PLAY THE PIANO, I CAN SING A LITTLE TOO SO I WONDER HOW THAT WILL WORK OUT…**

**-Crying Without A Single Tear**


End file.
